


Surprising the Moms

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200-word drabble on a post argument between Henry and Regina and how sneaky the teen is willing to be to get his moms together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising the Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing drabble writing.

They had a big argument. Henry txted Emma with no time to waste. “Here. Now.” He knew she had been practicing and in a swirl of white smoke, Emma appeared.

 

“Whoa! Gotta get used to that. Henry!?” Emma barely had time. He hid her in his bed and then himself elsewhere.

 

“Shhh…”

 

“Henry?” Regina walked in, the bed dipping with Regina’s weight. “I know you don’t understand. I simply can’t tell Emma… that I’m in love with her.” Emma gasped quietly. “You were right. I’ve had feelings for her for some time. I’m sorry I raised my voice, but… she’s with Hook,” Regina rubbed the lump under the covers tenderly, “… and for the first time, someone else’s happiness means more to me than my own. I want her to be happy.”

 

Regina squeezed the lump under the covers in suspicion. Her teenage son was not this curvy. “Henry?” She saw blonde locks when she slowly pulled the covers back, then Emma looking up at her.

 

“Hi.”

 

Regina goggled.

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma sat up. Their faces were close. “We should talk.”

 

“We should?”

 

“Yes,” Emma smiled, “Because what you said changes things, Regina.”

 

“In my favor?”

 

Emma beamed and nodded, “Yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. You could have stopped halfway in and said, "This sucks.", but you're here, reading this. I know it's just a drabble but I appreciate it nonetheless. :)


End file.
